


Care

by RoNask



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Crowley is watching TV, Aziraphale is a little bored, fluff happens.





	Care

“Why? Why is it always the dumb ones that participate in these shows?”

Aziraphale closed his book with a small smile and caressed the cover of the item, pleased with the ending. He placed it aside and turned his attention to the annoyed demon with a remote on his hand, and his feet on the angel’s lap.

“My dear, would you, please, turn to your stomach?” asked the angel, earning a look from his companion. “And a sofa bed would be nice too. You may lay with your face to the TV”

“Why?”

“I’ve finished my book and I thought it would be nice to check your wings”

A moment. “Why?”

The angel rolled his eyes, “It’s just grooming, my dear boy. Humor me”

The sofa was magically extended and soon Crowley laid on his stomach, facing the TV screen. His shirt had been willed to the armchair, neatly folded. His dark wings laid open at his sides and Aziraphale was happy to sit behind one of them and start working on it, getting rid of loose feathers and straightening the ones who need it.

“Perry Como. Don’t say Frank Sinatra,” Crowley protested to the TV, then covered his face with his hands. “The answer was Perry Como”

“It wasn’t an easy question,” observed the angel.

“It is if you know what you’re doing. Sinatra never recorded ‘Killing Me Softly’. Aren’t these people supposed to study before they go to these things?”

The ethereal being shrugged, eyes focused on the task. “Why watch it if you get upset about it?”

“I like to see which ones I get right”

The angel beamed.

Another question came. Crowley smiled as he waited for the angel to answer.

“Mary Shelley, of course,” the white-haired creature said.

The person on the screen said “Bram Stoker”.

Aziraphale rose his eyes, hands stopping.

“Angel?” Crowley couldn’t fight back his wide grin, “Angel, are you alright?”

The angel was getting red, he lowered his gaze back to the wings and muttered something.

“What was that?” asked the demon.

“Shouldn’t these people study before going on these things?”

The demon smiled. “Exactly my point”

“Can’t we watch something else, my dear?”

“What about MasterChef?”

“You’re going to make me hungry”

“So? We can order something”

“Chinese?”

“Of course, why not?”

“Okay, put it on then,” Aziraphale started working on the other wing.

“Angel?”

“Yes, darling?”

“When you’re done, it’s my turn”

The angel smiled.


End file.
